Things Don't Turn Out As Easy As It Sounds
by itzjustkris
Summary: Set after the last chapter of the manga where Chihiro asks Keima to get tea. What happens afterwards? After all the conquests and re-conquests he has accomplished, what happens now? Will he finally be able to acknowledge the real world and be part of it or do some things never change? ((First Fanfic))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my first fan fic, hope you all enjoy it and leave a review at the end xD Thank YOU! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN TWGOK. **

"Well. . . How should I say it?. . ." the girl with short chocolate brown hair asked as she avoided colliding eyes, gazing towards the ground, with the boy who stood several feet away from her. Though after all that has happened between them, she still managed to have the urge to talk to him, after she had proclaimed they would never talk again. Five words. Those five words are all she had to ask and for her to take this long to say what she has to say even surprised her. After all, she isn't supposed to feel any interest in him anymore. Right? So why is it those five words are so hard to come out of her mouth.

"Wanna. . . Go have some tea?"

A slight whistle of the cold wind was all that could be heard, as the boy with thin framed glasses stood there, eyes widened representing both shock and surprise with the question asked before him. He honestly didn't know what to say, he thought the night her band was playing bursting into tears, every chance of talking to her was gone. Yet, here she is, asking him. "_What is going on?" _ Thoughts racing in his head as he tries to figure out, why? Why would she ask him such a question? After a conquest is over, there really is no epilogue, it was just a happily ever after kind of ending. The hero and heroine live together and he, the player would just turn off his console or hand held game device, and move on to the next game. He never put any thought into asking himself "I wonder what happens next after the ending?" , because in his mind, he categorized the endings in two ways: good and bad, and he was certain that the ending with the girl in front of him ended, badly. So going back to the original question in mind _"What is going on?"_ He is simply left to ponder even deeper into his thoughts, without realizing that he is making the situation worse, by letting silence be his answer.

The girl soon shifted her sight from the ground to her shoes, admitting defeat." _I knew I should've never asked him, he's probably trying to find the words to say 'Get out of my face right now' and—"_

"Yeah. Sure"

_Wait what? _ She was already into deep thought about the question she just asked him that it already shocked her, but getting a response from him? It made her heart skip a beat, to make it only beat twice as fast the next moment.. "_Wait. Why am I feeling like this?" _She could feel her cheeks slowly puff and heat up as she heard his response. She had to restrain herself from feeling so, it was not right.. after all what HE has done, why does she still have lingering feelings for him? It would make sense for her to feel a sense of hatred towards him, but for her heart to beat fast and her face to feel hot? It made no sense whatsoever, feeling her heart beat fast after being used by a guy she willingly chose to fall in love with is just absurd. The recalls the night the school festival occurred when the two shared a kiss, the kiss felt heavenly and what seemed like a second, for her it seemed for a minute. But when she asked him if he loves her, the four expected words any girl would love to hear as well did not come out as she hoped, _"__No.. of course not" _with that thought, the logical side of her brain took over. Fighting over her sentimental side of her heart, that is still in love with the creepy, dweeb, cockroach, and good for nothing Katsuragi Keima.

Fortunately, reality snapped her back as she realized she was staring into his eyes. Deep into his eyes. His chocolate brown colored eyes, reverted back into the cold and apathetic gaze he gives to everyone. But when one stares at an object long enough, one can see the differences not seen initially. And there it was. A very small hint of twinkle, similar one would see when one is about to break into tears of joy.

"Okay, let's get going then, the weather will only get worse" she said with a smile, and then proceeded to walk with him. Throughout the walk, she was smiling while looking forward, not daring to meet with the boy's gaze. But a certain cat was not killed due to her curiosity, as she only saw the boy looking down with two hands holding a portable game device and all she could hear were the buttons being pressed. A sweat dropped appeared on top of her head. _"__Unbelievable" _Unsure whether she should feel relieved that she doesn't have to meet his face with hers, or insulted that after all that he did, he could've at least have the decency to put his game device away and look straight. Could've. But knowing Katsuragi, he wouldn't waste any of his time on something or someone other than the heroine of his game.

Upon arriving at the tea café, two found a place to sit down inside, sheltered from the cold wind, and picked up the menu laid before them. Chihiro picked up the menu and started grazing over the choices, while making quick glances at the boy in front of her. Though she was not surprised that the boy was still focused on his game and was not even interested in opening the menu, let alone conversing with her. But, that didn't mean it insulted her. She has just had enough of the boy always on his game, not even interested in putting it away even in class, outside of class, and outside of school itself. Her face turned into an angry visage and decided enough was enough. "Oi, at least put away the game"

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

_"__That's it, I've had enough. I knew this was a bad idea when I left home from the start" _just as she was about to get up, she heard a combination of different sounds then *Switch* the device was turned off and put away. _"__This day just keeps on surprising me"_ . Then she saw the boy actually open the menu and started browsing. Katsuragi's reaction before she asked him the question about the tea was now implanted into hers, bearing the expression of surprise and shocked. She couldn't help but feel flattered that her.. demanding voice worked, considering the fact Katsuragi listens to no one else besides the dialogue of his dating sims.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and tense atmosphere, a waitress approached them. "Hi there! May I take your orders?" she said with a beaming smile, and even with the friendly aura she was giving, she too, could feel the awkwardness and tension between the two. _"__Must be a 'let's-get-back-together' kind of meeting" _

"Oh uhh.. I'll have a.. an Oolong tea please" Chihiro said, not taking her eyes off the menu to even look at Katsuragi. _"__Why is this is so hard for me to even LOOK at him? And why am I so nervous about all of this? It's just a regular hang out.. I hope." _

"I'll have a green tea" Katsuragi said as he shifted his eyes towards the waitress from the menu, still having the same apathetic and cold expression.

"Okay then, your order will be here shortly" the waitress said, then she proceeded to take away the menu from the two, leaving them in silence.

Without Katsuragi's handheld game device in his hands, he is forced to look elsewhere besides the girl in front of him. He to wondered, why can't he look at her? The girl was doing the same, she was looking to her right, opposite of where the boy was looking, looking at the different kinds of tea the shop serves. Looking at how neatly they are stored in Mason Jars, still fresh in their 'herb form', placed on top of shelves above the cashier. Looking at how quiet and peaceful the shop is, though there are many customers, they didn't seem to be talking very loud, rather, they were to whispering to each other, about their own business of course. But the quiet and peaceful atmosphere did not apply to the two teens unfortunately. Instead of peace, they have inner conflicts attacking them about how each feels toward one another and instead of quietness, thoughts are constantly racing in their minds, deciding what to say and how to say it. This holds true for Chihiro, as she is the one who is put on the spot light, she was the one who asked him for tea yet she is there sitting quietly. She is the one who is mad towards the boy, yet instead of being mad, she feels her face heating and heart racing. She is the one who has to think of what to say in an effort to strike a conversation, yet she is browsing the shop instead.

On the other hand, Katsuragi didn't look like he was conflicted or tense about the atmosphere, but with his habit of over thinking a situation till it is perfect backfires. Instead of having a plan in mind that will flow smoothly and having a Plan B in case the Plan A didn't work, he was there looking to his left at the scenery before him. Out of options. The weather surely did get worse, it changed from the cloudy and windy weather when she asked him to get some tea, to a light drizzle and dark clouds hanging above the buildings. It surely did fit the mood that he was feeling, from the cloudy and windy weather representing his clouded thoughts about how he really feels towards Chihiro, and the windy weather representing his thoughts constantly barraging his face about the situation. He honestly did not know what to feel towards this. This route should've been done the night Mercury was awakened and the two said their good byes to each other. The light drizzle representing sadness, as he remembered breaking down the night her band was playing. He was crying for all he has done towards her: using her as one of his choices for the remaining goddess and playing with her feelings in hopes to prove his assumptions right. Not once has the God of Conquest felt this way in any of his conquests, he felt no empathy towards the girls' feelings, he only felt accomplishment after each conquest as it gets him closer to taking off the death collar he signed up for, but that doesn't matter now. He felt guilty, and a real asshole for doing so.

The waitress arrived with two cups of tea laid down in front of them and their sweet aroma filled their little area. "Here you go, thank you for waiting" after laying them down, the waitress left.

"Sorry.." he muttered.

_"__What?" _ *Cough* "What did you say?" she said after regaining her composure from sipping the tea and out of all the words Katsuragi would say, she did not expect him to say that, over his dead body. Just to be sure she didn't hear something else due to the sweet aroma blinding her other senses, she asked again. And this time, she had all ears open.

"I'm sorry" he said and this time, it sounded more clear than before, but what made it different was instead of his monotonous tone, this had a hint of remorse. A feeling Katsuragi would not feel towards a real girl.

"Huh? What do you mean you dweeb?" she said with a tone of annoyance as if she doesn't know what he is talking about. Although she had an idea what he's talking about, she can't get her hopes up for something she wishes to hear.

". . . for everything. . . I've done to you. . . " within each word, she was certain she heard a slight croaking voice embedded in them and after each line, she heard a slight sniffle. _"__No way.. is he actually.. crying?" _ eyes widened in surprise, she herself doesn't know how to react about this. Katsuragi Keima, the biggest dweeb and lowlife everyone knows in their school, that only cares about his games, nothing and no one else, is actually crying. For a moment, she could not move her arms as it bear the feeling of them tightening and hurting. Then, her legs felt the same as well, it was the same feeling she felt when he was sick and she willingly visited his house to make sure he was okay. Soon her whole body started to ache, he actually feels sorry and means it. It was not an action for her to like him again, nor was it an act for any reason, otherwise she surely would've punched him on the face, but an action any human being would feel when they did something wrong.

Apologize.

_"__I can't take this anymore" _ he took out his wallet and pulled out more than enough money for the tea, and stood up. Not making any eye contact with her and speed walked to the door. Chihiro was still lost in thought in that Katsuragi was apologizing that she snapped back to reality and found it too late to catch up to him. She took out her purse for money and laid it next to the tea they barely even took a sip on. She too, bolted towards the door, and looked to her left and right for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. The light drizzle partially obscured her vision as she had to wipe her eyes, but that all changed when she felt a shower of water on top of her head. It was now pouring around her. People were putting objects above their heads to protect it and even their coats that had no hoods over. Chihiro didn't have any of what the people around, so she used her scarf to protect her head instead and started running home.

She wanted to know more what he was about to say, she wanted to know more about how he actually feels about the mess he, indirectly, caused. He didn't want to play with other girls' feelings, let alone talk to real girls. He just wanted to be left alone with his games and let him mind his own business. But he couldn't. He had to play as this 'God' who could make any girl fall in love with him in order to save his head from being blown up. He didn't want any of this. "Katsuragi. . ."

The sound of rain pouring did very good job blocking out the screams and cries of Katsuragi as he was running home. His eyes were constantly pouring tears to the point where it obscured his vision and clouded his glasses. His body felt heavy with all the clothes drenched and his heart was drowning with all the feelings coming out. The feeling of guilt for all that he has done to her overtook him, the feeling of hurt that he has done to all the conquered girls he had kissed, specifically the ones who were hosted Goddesses in them, who remembered everything he has done and realized that they had their hearts played, and the feeling of being a total jerk. _"__Some kind of hero I am" _. Upon arriving at this house, he opened the door to be welcomed by, no one actually. No one was home, and it seemed that everyone had something they had to do for the day. It was beneficial for him though, since no one will have to question his drenched and crying state. No yelling from his 'sister' Elsie about his state and no nagging and ranting from his mild angered mother. Not to mention no goddesses constantly trying to talk to him and making him kiss them for their wings. And no presence of the violet haired girl carrying a scythe to bug him. He was alone, again. _"__Finally" _He finally has the time in the world to play his games, but at the state he was in, he didn't have the energy to take out his drenched PFP and proceeded upstairs.

*BANG* "Elsie!" his house door opened behind him and revealed a violet haired girl carrying a scythe, wearing the same black clothes when she came to save Katsugari, Ayumi, and Chihiro from Vintage's forces. "Is it okay if I can stay— Katsuragi!" she spotted Katsuragi dragging himself up the stairs and approached him "Hey! Have you seen El—what happened to you?" she dropped her scythe and held her hands towards him but was only returned back with a slap with his own.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he lashed out, not even facing her as he continued to drag himself on the stairs. He didn't care what she thought of him at the moment, hell he could care less if she placed her scythe around his neck like she normally does and just pull it towards her, as it would make things easier for him. He didn't care anymore. He's had enough of all this New Hell and Goddesses problems and such, that HE had no involvement in, until Kanon was affected.

"What the hell is your problem Katsuragi?!" she shouted back in response towards his lash, and this time she was furious towards him. Not because of some insult he remarked about her or berating her about being in his house, this time, he actually made her furious. As much as Haqua wanted to take her scythe and strike him down, she stopped as he slowly turned towards her, fully revealing his state. The face before her shook her and widened her eyes, not because of surprise, but in horror. "K-Katsuragi?"

There stood a boy who normally gives off a monotonous tone of response and cold faced expression, was now filled with tears streaming down his cheeks, his teeth gritting with his mouth making a frowned figure, and his wet hair covering his eyes from view, shocked Haqua. She could even see a slight tone of red painting his face, presumed to be from crying for a long time, and his whole body drenched revealing his thin body underneath. Underneath the hurt and wet face of his, he was trying to call out to her, _"__Help"_ as even he could no longer stand up and pick himself up. Haqua blinked a few times before snapping back and carrying him up the stairs, "Le- Let's get you upstairs".

Her thin clothed body stuck to his wet clothes and made contact with his thin body, which caused her to blush slightly, but that didn't stop her from carrying him up the stairs and into his room. She knew the house well enough as she stayed for a whole week with him during the Goddesses incident, sleeping in Elsie's room while she took Kanon's spot. Upon arriving at his room, she closed the door and dropped him in on his bed slowly. She didn't think it was possible for Katsuragi to break down and reach his lowest. The better question is "How?" and "Why?" but she knew she couldn't ask him in that at the moment, she didn't even know what to do about him. "C-c-cold.." Katsuragi muttered as his body shivered and his arms wrapped around his shoulders, trying producing body heat for his own.

_"__Heh? Uhh.. Ehh.. What should I do?" _ she tried to think of all possibilities to stop him from shivering, then she looked up and saw a heater above ceiling, but the problem was, where is the remote? She panicked as she looked around for the remote while at the same time worrying about Katsuragi's health. However, even if she could find the remote, it would take a while for the heat to fill the room, so she shrugs that choice out. Putting more blankets would make sense as the thick layers would heat him, but the problem was his wet clothes wetting his bed as well. Then she came to a conclusion that made her turn pink and her heart race, and thinking of it was making her really nervous and shaky. She proceeded to unbutton his clothing but with her constant shaking, it made it harder than it seemed for her to do so. She let out a small pout of embarrassment as she continued to unbutton the rest of his upper body clothing. When it came to his plain white shirt that outlined his thin body, Haqua turned full tomato red but thanks to the dark lighting of his room, Katsuragi didn't notice. When she grabbed the bottom part of his shirt, he felt a cold hand stopping her.

"W-wha-what a-are you do-doing?"

"S-saving you f-from freezing!" she shrieked while her face could not turn any more red as it is. Even though she holds with pride of being a Captain of a District, she could not handle someone else's hand touch hers. In fact, no one has touched her hands before so the experience before her is completely new, and it made her very insecure. It didn't stop her from pulling up Katsuragi's shirt as quickly as she could, because the slower she removes it, the faster her heart beats as her own thoughts racing. After removing his shirt exposing his full upper body, Haqua could no longer handle it. It was too much for her to handle all at once: from being so close to him, to stripping his clothes off-not in the way people would think so, and to seeing his upper body naked. Since the shivering made Katsragi's muscles contract, it produced a sight of a barely visible abdominal section right before her eyes, which she found attractive, no attractive is an understatement, hot for her. _"__I didn't know he had this kind of a bo- gah! Snap out of it Haqua, he's freezing right now. Focus!" _

The sharp rapid breathing was all she could hear and the shivering body was all she could feel as well, and with the only clothing protecting the boy's frail body gone, Haqua wondered what made her even take off his shirt? Was she that lost in her thoughts about him that it made her sway from her original intention? With nothing else to do, but one thing, she wrapped her arms and whole body around his and pulled up the blankets over them. Hoping a real body would have faster and better effects than a heater at the moment, she didn't stop to think twice about his exposed upper half, rather, she was more concerned about heating his body to save him. With his head resting on her soft chest, Katsuragi can't say that he could feel and hear Haqua's rapid heartbeats. His shivering body surely made hers warm due to friction, and in turn created warmth for him, which was the original intention from the start.

"Ha- Haqua. . ." he stuttered, his shivering body starting to slow down and heat up thanks to her warmth. "Do you. . th-think I'm a . . j- jerk?"

_"__Well took you long enough to realize that" _"Ehh? What do you mean?" her eyes widened once more.

"I. . . l- lo- love.. you" he said with the last word barely audible that even himself could not hear it, but from the slight breath that hit her chest, she was certain that it breathed out 'you'. With that said, everything around him went deaf and black. He closed his eyes and let whatever happens, happens.

She couldn't believe it. Not for one bit. It was all too good to be true. Yes she has feelings for him, and spending the week with just the two of them-minus Kanon, allowed her feelings about him grow. However, she could not allow herself to fall in love with him, as he did with the conquered girls. It simply was not right. As much as she wants to believe it, it can't be true.

_"__No you don't, Katsuragi. You don't. You're lying. You are a jerk" _with that thought, she herself could not stop the fresh tears the escaped her eyes and cried silently through the night.

**Well that's it for this chapter for now xD please leave a review and leave some suggestions if you have any. THANK YOU! Was I writing too much thought and should I speed it up or what? LOL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all had a fun Fourth of July :D major thanks to **_**sensival **_**for pointing out a 'minor' grammar mistake, major face palm right there. Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews and here is Chapter 2, enjoy!**

The next day was refreshing, the atmosphere was filled with the smell of rain after it ceded and the clouds were as puffy as cotton candy that was enough to block out the sun, leaving a dim outlined circle in the sky if one were to look up. The weather itself also calmed down a bit, shifting from a windy and pouring night to a foggy and humid morning, and as one would call it, the perfect 'cuddling weather'. And it's true for the two figures under the blankets, fast asleep as if they are the only two people in the world. Though what killed the vibe was a certain figure shaking lightly under the blankets, looking as if they're struggling to get out, but it was only a sign of waking up.

"Mmrghh.." the figure lowly grunted and by instinct they proceeded to rub their eyes but stopped and noticed that their hands were feeling a soft body. The figure was a little taken by surprise as they moved their head through the sheets to get a better view and what stood before only existed between married couples. The figure squinted their eyes to get a clearer view and quickly widened his eyes in what seemed like both horror and embarrassment, yet leaning more on horror. The figure was sleeping peacefully with her mouth slightly open making an 'O' shaped, her sleek purple hair covering half her face, and from what he was feeling from his hand as he stroke it over her body, a curvaceous figure.

"Ha-Haqua?" he whispered. _"What the hell is she- wait, what happened last night anyways? Oh shit, please tell me in the name of Yokkyun we did not have sex!" _It was barely morning and he was already feeling his heart racing, in horror of the unknown, and fortunately for him, he discarded the thought of such abomination when he realized she was wearing clothes. But he wasn't. When he pulled away his hand from her body, he felt his arm scrap against his ribs, and felt his bare body. With widened eyes, he nearly shouted out of fear, but instead he immediately jumped out of bed, shaking the whole bed. He fell backwards and landed on his back, causing him to bear the pain, similar to how one would feel when they hit their shins. He moved and spun around the floor to compensate the urge of screaming and if anyone could see him right now, they would see a small tear about to escape from his eyes.

The shaking of the bed and the sounds Keima was making awoke Haqua from her deep sleep and caused her to stand up. When she stood up, she rubbed her eyes and looked towards where she was hearing the noises and just stare at the figure moving around in circles, trying not to scream. After a few seconds of staring at Keima with no shirt on, a shade of pink painted across her face and screamed and back away to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers with her to hide her body as well, even though she was wearing clothes. Nevertheless it would be the expected reaction when one would experience- nearly impossible to happen, waking up at their crush's bed next to them, and find out their crush is topless. In an instant, she held out her hand and summoned her scythe and pointed it towards him, Keima, seeing this, eyes widened and jaw dropped, regained his posture and stood up, ignoring the pain, and held out his hands and started waving them to stop her, "Wa- Wait Haqua! Calm down". From there on out, all of New Hell broke loose on the two.

"Calm Down?! Stay away from me you pervert! What have you done to me when I was sleeping?!" still not letting go of the scythe and the blankets covering her body.

"Me a pervert?! I'm the one that's half naked here! What have YOU done to me huh?" he pointed his finger towards her, in order to defend his position.

"I- I.!" she started recalling the events from last night and she the shade of pink turned to deep red, leaving her speechless instead of countering back.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Nii-sama! Are you awake? Is there someone else in the room with you? I heard voices" Elsie shouted with her innocent and sweet voice and a tone of suspiciousness on her last question.

Both figures inside the room had widened eyes as if they had seen a ghost and were too scared to make any sudden movements when Elsie knocked. Keima was the first to regain composure and tried to think of a legible response while Haqua was still frozen in fear and hugged her scythe, hoping she won't be part of this. "Uhh.. Yeah I'm awake, why what is it? And N- No, no one else is here besides me" Keima said trying to sound as normal as he can while looking around to find a shirt and trying to hide Haqua. Although from the messiness of his room filled with games in the closets, drawers, and tables, he went in panic mode and started sweating.

"Oh well it's almost 11 and you haven't gotten up and eaten breakfast yet. Ehh? Are you lying, I was sure to hear another voice in there!" Elsie started to open the door, only to find out it was locked, adding more to her suspicion. "Nii-sama! Why is your room locked?!" she started to bang on the on the door, adding more to Keima's problems and increasing heart beat. With no plan in mind, he did the next 'best' thing and rushed to his bed and pulled Haqua. As she tried to struggle, Keima gave her a death glare, covered her mouth with his hand and whispered "Play along.." and Haqua just nodded slightly, but not without Keima seeing her red face as he was on top of her.

"Nii-sama!" Elsie broke the door down with her broom and entered with an angry and worried face, only to see her 'brother' laying on his bed under the blankets, looking slightly larger than normal. Elsie didn't buy it and rather thought it was unusual for his bed to be huge, considering his very small and light frame.

"Elsie, hey.. I'm awake, now what do you want?" Keima asked with a bit of sweating seen on his forehead and pulling the blanket covers all the way to his neck, although it could make things more suspicious that it is already. While waiting for his 'sister's' response, the next few seconds were the longest for Keima, similar to how he would wait for one of his game character's response, where it was a now or never moment. _"Crap, I can't believe I'm doing this again! Well on the bright side, at least this is no longer a conquest" _

While Keima was hoping for the best, on the other hand, or under his hand, Haqua is wrapping her arms around Keima's bare body, now red as scarlet as the situation on the outside is more suspenseful than when she was fighting Lune herself. By also wrapping her arms around his body, she could hear and feel his rushing and rhythmic heartbeat, although suspenseful, she finds it soothing and relaxing. _"Katsuragi's heart beat is so soothing, why can't I hear this more often?" _as much it sounds cute and a blushing moment, Haqua didn't turn more red as she is, in fact, it was the opposite. She finds hearing to his heart beat relaxing and calm, after all that has happened: hunting the Goddesses, taking out Mercury from Ayumi, foiling Vintage's plan, and getting kicked out from the Loose Souls Team, it's nice to relax once in a while. Even though that relaxing is at the turning point of them getting busted by her best friend, Haqua finds it grateful to enjoy the little things.

"Nii-sama, its almost noon and you haven't waken up yet, and Mother told me to wake you up before she went out" she said, while keeping her eye on his unusually huge body. "And how come your bed looks bigger than usual?" she slightly squinted her eyes, showing her curiousness to her brother's suspiciousness.

"_Shit!" _ "Uhh, well since it was raining last night, I felt a little cold and uhh I took out extra blankets and stuffed it underneath" Keima replied nervously, adding a bit of an innocent face at the end of his response, hoping to persuade her.

Silence

Elsie was just staring at him dead on with wide eyes, not sure whether to believe his brother or not. But then again, when has he lied to her anyways? His brother isn't the type of person to be a liar, although when it came to conquering girls, it may be on the same side of this case. Recalling about those times where he said 'I love you' to the girls filled with loose souls, did they count? Did he really loved them or was he just putting on an act? So is putting on an act the same as lying then? Is he acting right now then? She sees in the corner of his forehead a small sweat drop. _"There." _She thought. Why else would someone be sweating in their bed? The weather outside is cold and foggy; if he didn't answer her next question truthfully, then that just proves..

"Nii-sama. . Why are you sweating? . . ", she asked in a low and serious voice, while keeping the sound of sounding 'Elsie' by being curious and clumsy. Keima took notice of her change in tone and thought, she actually sounds serious about her question. Not once has he seen her with a low and serious voice, except when Haqua visited the Katsuragi residence for a report, and she concluded that Haqua just used an excuse to see him, and not her, causing her to act out of jealousy and locked him out. As funny as that moment was, Elsie couldn't feel but hurt a little and jealous. She hadn't seen her best friend for a very long time, predating all the way since their high school years, which was about 75 years ago and for her to use an excuse to see _him _instead of catching up with her, how could she not feel jealous and hurt?

Haqua, hearing all of it outside, braced herself, and her heart started to race once more at Katsuragi's response to the question. _"Well. . What are you going to say, Katsuragi? Will you be able to get out of this one, like you usually do?" _her grip around his body tightened for a sense of reassurance and protection, causing Keima to raise his head in response and body to tighten as well. And hearing her best friend's low and serious voice caused her to feel scared and hurt if she found out about any of this. She couldn't stop herself but feel that her heart suffocated for a moment, she was scared. And guilty as well.

"Well. . . staying underneath these sheets does get hot after a while and plus I don't feel comfortable having other people inside my room, even my mom. . and since this is my _bedroom _and not my _gaming room _, the level of privacy needs to be increased" Keima, keeping a calm and collected face, while trying to hold any remaining sweat dropping, he put on his poker face, the same face when he would 'confess' to a girl. Instead of leaning in for the kiss, he hopes that Elsie would lean towards his response and believe it. Otherwise, he sure feels a whole mess of trouble will fall onto him if she doesn't buy this.

The two just stared into each other's eyes, like two cowboys ready to shoot their pistols; in this case, Keima fired his and hoped that his shot is strong enough to push Elsie into buying his response. However, if one knows how to see through those lies, one can understand that if a person looks into the other's eyes only, it would mean that the person saying it played the whole response in their mind repeatedly and knows how to cover up their tracks, instead of a natural flow, aka telling the truth.

Unfortunately, Elsie has no knowledge of this perception, so the shot pierced through and was strong enough to throw her down, causing her to believe his response. She had put all of her trust into her brother, for something so little, such as hiding her best friend away from her, and hopefully that won't be shattered.

"Hmm. . Oh Okay then, I understand! Sorry for making you feel all weird Kami Nii-sama!" in an instant, the tense and low atmosphere shifted to a cheerful response, with her eyes brightening up and even putting on a smile. She even added her small nervous chuckle at the end of her response, making it sound like herself: clumsy and clueless.

Haqua, hearing her sweet and brightened up response, clenched grip tighter around Katsuragi's body and felt her heart choked a little, out of guilt. She didn't think she would be feeling like this, guilty that she had hurt her best friend, she knew she isn't that dumb as she displays herself to be and probably had or has feelings for Keima as well, despite her calling him 'Nii-sama' and calling his mom as her own. Haqua bit her lower lip and felt her arms shaking a little, _"Some kind of friend I am. . ." _

Keima, feeling the shaking arms and struggling like feeling, tightening around his body, couldn't stop himself from making a scowl face out of annoyance. Fortunately for Elsie, she was about to exit his room go lucky free, but without saying "Nii-sama, breakfast is downstairs" Keima nodded in response.

*DING-DONG*

"Ehh? Who could that be?" she said, but not without turning towards her brother and smiled, "Oh and thank you by the way", then finally closing the door. Keima, waited for a few seconds to be sure as he heard the faint footsteps fading away, then the moment of relief happened.

"WHEW. . ." Keima let out a major sigh then flipped the blankets over to see if Haqua was okay throughout the situation. Instead of finding her surprised, which she was but didn't show it because of another feeling coinciding with the current one, she just stayed still, almost like in fetus position. Keima nudged Haqua a little to see if she is okay, "Oi, Haqua it's safe now" but no response. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Katsuragi. . . Do you ever feel guilty when you tell someone a lie?" she asked with a sad and hurt tone, but not without standing up with her head down, not even looking at Keima directly.

"Huh? Well I guess I wouldn't, since in games, when I choose the lie option, it's usually builds a better relationship with them and raise their affection level" he said rather bluntly, keeping his same poker face when he was talking with Elsie

"Well tell me. . ." she raised her head and faced towards him, her face can be seen with watery eyes and her mouth about to shout, "Do you ever feel guilty when you confessed to the girls you conquered even though you had no feelings towards them back?"

"_What the hell? Where is she getting at here?"_ Keima thought, standing there clueless as she waited for his response. Why does he get a feeling that if he answers this wrong, it will complicate things, as much as it should not between them. He only sees Haqua as a friend and a person who knows more about New Hell than Elsie does, and nothing more. Unless he thinks that Haqua feels something else towards him besides the buddy of Elsie who captured more spirits than she did and this nerdy and weird student who spends all his time playing video games. Regardless, what Keima says next and what she asks, says, or how she reacts, may determine their 'relationship' about each other and draw the line what they really are.

". . . No, I do not feel guilty. . ."

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. To her horror and assumption, it was true then, what she thought of him last night may be true. Tears started trickling down her face, but she couldn't allow herself to face him directly so she turned her head down once more. Katsuragi could hear a small sniffle escape and was about to approach her, but instead, "No, don't get near me!".

Keima was confused even more, what about what he said that caused her to break down so suddenly and in front of him as well? In his games, when a girl cries in front of the main character, it would mean that the main character did something wrong. So if his gaming logic is correct, and it has in the past when conquering girls, what did he say that caused her in a state like this?

" . . . do you also feel guilty when you said you love me last night?" she whispered, but audible enough for Keima to hear it perfectly.

*Jaw Drops* _"I said that? "_

"Huh? . . I said . . that? What the hell- No! I mean- I do but not in the way you - Ugh, I don't know!" Keima said almost stuttering and he was indeed speechless. He has not had an event happen when he tells a girl he loves her and doesn't remember, and now the roles have shifted. Saying 'No' will definitely break Haqua's heart and he had no intention of doing that from the start, as long as he can remember, but at the same time, saying 'Yes' means he's only lying to himself and to her about his feelings, which is worse than saying 'No'. Katsuragi has reached a corner, where two people, whom are the choices 'Yes' and 'No' are cornering him, waiting for his answer. But truth be told, he has an answer, not a proper answer, but an answer.

"I don't know Haqua. . I. . I'm sorry. ." His tone shifted from a exclaimed one, to a low and soft voice, considering what he said was not 'soft' at all to her, he felt now being honest was his only choice.

"Oh. . I see then" her voice suddenly became flat, and her head faced down. She called her scythe that was hidden back to her, and approached the window, opening it.

"Wait, Haqua!" he called out and even grabbed her shoulder to stop her from leaving. But what else is there to say? To make her understand and clear himself? He already stated how he really feels and that alone should've been enough, but he felt it wasn't right. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she immediately shrugged it off, and stood out in the window, ready to leave.

She was silent and was giving off this aura as if she herself is possessed by a loose soul. But the only loose thing that is possessing and hurting her, is her assumptions that she thought was true. It was too good to be true. The response 'I don't know' is the same as a 'No' except, it has a more conflicting tone embedded in it.

"Good bye.. "

He didn't do anything try to stop her, didn't try to explain himself, and just let her go. He felt that was it, he just lost a friend. A friend ,who accepted him for who he was, despite his weirdness and gaming addiction. Gone. In the three simple words he told her, yet in his defense, he didn't remember saying 'the three words' to her, however, he should've had an answer already. She left and flew upwards, not saying anymore and took her scythe and used it for transportation. Keima just stood there, not knowing what to feel, as this has never happened to him before.

The feeling of hearing someone say 'Good bye' to him, as if they weren't going to see each other anymore is a new feeling for him. Even in games, he has not heard the heroine say 'Good bye' to him, because the boy and her are going to be seeing each other often. And for Haqua to say that, it was just. . heart clenching for him. It was like a game's character never to be seen again, no sequel, prequel, or spin offs even about the game. It signified a 'real' ending, meaning that was it, no more being said, a complete closing for the character, whether it be happy or sad, depends on the game's story itself

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Keima-kun, I heard that you're awake, and Diana said she wants to talk to you. . she said it's important" a girl said across the door, with a tone of politeness and shyness at the same time. The door opened, letting a girl with two ring pigtails on her head, a halo hanging above her head, and a serious glance on her face, entered.

"Katsuragi, the goddesses and I myself included, want your help" she said.

Keima turned around to face the goddess before him, the poker face he once had, now gone and replaced with a more sad and gloomy face. "What do you want?"

"We want to separate ourselves from our human hosts, and become individual people once again"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"W- well, about that. . ." she goddess turned away shyly and a slight pink could be seen across her face.

**Whew, well hopefully you all saw that foreshadowing moment earlier in the chapter xD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to Rate and Review! ^.^ Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is here :D**

* * *

"W- Well, about that . . ." Diana shyly turned away with a slight pink seen across her face. As she stood there in silence, Katsuragi waited for an answer, at the moment, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially the Goddesses. After time traveling back into the past to set up his present time and stopping Vintage, anything that involves with the Goddesses, means trouble. For him specifically.

"On with it" he said in an annoyed tone, urging her to spit it out whatever it is she needs to say.

"Katsuragi, are you okay?" suddenly changing the topic, as she noticed his aggressive and annoyed tone, something that she has not seen before. Usually, he would just act coldly towards her and keep things straight to the point with his straight face, however, this was different.

"YES. . I'M FINE. . Now what is it that you need my help with, concerning you and your sisters?" he said, almost yelling, but after the first few words, he controlled his tone. This made Diana, a Goddess, take a small step away in fear. She has not seen him in this state before, and she wanted to know why.

"Never mind about my sisters at the moment, what is wrong with you?" hoping to get some answers, she softened her usual strict voice almost to the same tone as Tenri's.

"I told you I'm fine, it's nothing that you should be concerned about" he insisted, Keima was getting irritated that he had to repeat himself, he really didn't want to talk about it. But, he himself wonders, why is he acting like this? It shouldn't be because of Haqua.

"No you're not, you sound mad and I want to know why. It's what childhood friends do, tell each other their problems"

"You aren't my childhood friend. And why sound like as if we're together?" he countered.

Diana felt her heart skipped a beat when he said the last word, "W- Well, that's because I told you before, you are Tenri's fiancé and what her happiness is, is mine as well"

"I already told her before and confirmed it, there is no ending for her and I"

Diana couldn't deny what he said, it was true, Tenri and Keima would not end up together as he confirmed it from the letter he gave to her, yet why bother? _"You're the depraved one here! You're the one that fell in love with Katsuragi himself" _the words of her sister echoed through her mind. Maybe they were right, could she have fallen for him as well?

"But that doesn't mean I can't ask if something is wrong with my friend" she countered, either Katsuragi was sounding like an ass or he really means that he is fine, and she may be the reason why he sounds annoyed. Diana has a tendency of just barging in his house, with what Keima would consider a nuisance, asking him and telling him unnecessary favors, more often than her sisters.

"A'friend'? I don't consider anyone a friend; I don't even consider my own family members as friends, let alone, Elsie. I don't need _it_. The only things I will need are my games and for you and everyone else to stop bothering my life and Leave. Me. ALONE. Ever since the whole loose souls incident, I haven't gotten back my normal life, it's been in shambles. THEN, when you and your other sisters appeared, that made the girls I conquered remember their memories, while I was ignoring them in the first place. I don't want to talk to anyone, at all. They are nothing but background characters that just stand there, with no real purpose. I've come to a conclusion that after going back in time, I will forever shut myself from the real world. I even confessed to the girl I truly _love _and in hopes that I can have MY ending end up happily ever after. And she even gave me a second chance to make things right, but-" Tears started trickling down once on his face, the same as the night before, he couldn't finish his sentence.

Diana didn't know what to say. A person in solitude would actually want to escape and go back to civilization, but Katsuragi Keima is different. He actually wants to be in solitude not because he was shunned, exiled, or punished, but because he sees the real world as an annoyance. Before Elsie came in to his life, he felt the real world as a small breeze, only temporary. Then it became a fly, no matter how many times or strong he would swat it, it would come back alive and flying. He truly loathes the real world; he has had enough of its problems, imperfections, unnecessary events that pop out, and no definite ending.

Yet what caught her attention was when he said he confessed to the girl he _loves, _because when one confesses to the girl and returns the feelings, one would expect the confessor to feel happy, not crying. It couldn't be tears of joy, from the sound and expression Keima was presenting it, he was feeling guilty. And tired. He was tired of everything that involved real girls, real people, and the real world. They were all complicated and confusing for him. A gamer can only go so far as the game's world he indulged himself at times. Every game is different: characters, personalities, events, stories, and even the size of their data. Once completed, he can either continue mastering the game, till it has no more to offer, or move on to another game.

Diana approached him and enveloped her arms around his, not because she feels pity for him, but because- "Katsuragi, you're confused… and frustrated. You're confused because the real world isn't going the same flow as your game does and doesn't follow what you control it to be, and that is what makes you frustrated. You're confused and frustrated because of _her_", adding a tinge of jealousy at the end.

"What are you talking about?" still standing motionless as he felt her arms envelope around his, he wonders, how could he be frustrated and confused about Chihiro? Sure she calls him a cockroach, even berating him to the point of depression, yet helped her, hurt her feelings, confessed back, and given a second chance. So why frustration and confusion?

"Because, that means, you truly do love her, what comes easy, isn't worth it. You see her as one of the girls in your games, you know exactly how to steal their hearts, and you expect it. But her, she caused you think about how YOU feel about her, not how she feels about you. She caused you to break down and reveal how you truly feel. She stole your heart now"

The God of Conquest, beaten at his own game. By what he thought of the girl as average in everything. A simple and plan girl like Chihiro, caused him to think and reciprocate his feelings back, the same affectionate feeling towards Yokkyun. This time, the gap in his heart has been widened, that was once unconsciously filled when the two shared a moment in the rooftop. However, he was given a chance once more, to fill in his, and after, maybe he can achieve his own ending where he would be happy.

"Do I really?" he questioned; he already said the word unconsciously when Haqua told him, what makes her so sure that he isn't using it mistakenly?

"I'm not in any position to say that you actually do, but I do know that when you care for a person very much, you cry for them out of frustration and confusion, because you don't seem to understand them, and you want to. Don't you know want to know her more as well?"

Up to this point, Keima doesn't really know Chihiro, let alone what her hobbies and interests are. Heck, even her favorite color is a mystery to him. He was so focused on making her like him so he could deliver the final blow by releasing the Goddess he thought was inside her, that he didn't even ask any questions about her. What does he know about her and her about him? They are practically strangers to each other. So what caused her to fall for him and vice versa. If what Diana said was true about crying out of frustration and confusion because of not understanding the other person, would that mean—

"Haqua. ."

"Hmm? What about that devil?" Diana, although comforting him, she still dislikes the violet haired girl very much. After seeing them on the floor when he thought Keima was running away from Tenri, she sees the girl as a bad influence to Keima. Even to the point of intimidating her by calling Katsuragi her fiancé. Yet it failed as the girl still continued to visit him often, and would use the excuse of seeing Elsie, just to talk to him and even try to get his attention.

"So does that mean she too loves or has feelings for me? She also cried, I think because of me."

"I think you just answered your own question" she pulled away out of the mention of her name. "But like I said before, when a person cries for out of frustration about another, it means that they really care about them. And often those feelings reside between 'like' and 'love'."

"Oh. Now everything makes sense" Keima had a feeling when Haqua left from his window about losing someone important, and this proved it. He lost a person that cared for him very much, for who he was, not because of how he conquered girls, but by just being himself. It makes sense now that when she dropped by to play a board game with him, it was an attempt to be with him and when he kept asking her questions and she was frustrated if he was a tiny bit interested in her, it was an attempt or queue for him to ask about her. Or when she visited about finishing her report and Elsie locked him out due to jealousy and an excuse to see him, it was also an attempt to be with him and hopefully ask him questions.

Everything makes sense now, she was all attempting to get to know him, the real him. Not Katsuragi who's nicknamed 'Otamega' who spends every day playing games. And this morning, he just devastated her heart, due to his inexperience with girls and their feelings, and his cluelessness when a girl likes him. Besides Chihiro who likes him for who he was even without her memory of them kissing, Haqua was the same, she had no romantic moments with him that she could remember, yet she likes him for who he was.

"But know this Katsuragi, don't play with either girls' feelings now. There aren't any Goddesses or Loose Souls in them. They just have their heart and you can either fill or widen the gap. It's either you choose one or none" Diana shot daggers at him with her sharp red eyes, the same eyes she would give him when he would perverse himself with other girls besides Tenri or don't return Tenri's feelings back.

Keima nodded in agreement. She was right, the girls are no longer targets for him to capture, but rather girls that like him and no superfluous action is needed for them to fall for him even deeper. While in games, when or if he makes a mistake with the heroine, he could simply reset and start a new game. For this game known as reality, he can no longer start over, but rather continue from his last save point, and move forward, and fix his mistakes.

"I'll make sure that I won't let that happen. Speaking of which, what was it that you needed help anyways with your sisters?"

"Oh I uh yeah I- _wanted to come here and confess how I feel as well, but since you had your little moment- _I'll tell you that another time, right now I need to umm" glancing around his room for anything to get herself out of this situation, and saw his study table and books at the side, "umm go to school right now because I'll be late. Yeah that's why I need to go right now. So uh bye" she turned around towards the door and opened it.

"Oh okay then. By the way, Diana" she turned her face to him, "thank you" with that, he gave her a smile that made her heart race and blush. _"Gods his smile is really cute" _

"You're welcome. I need to go bye" once outside, she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, trying not to trip. With her gone, Keima is left to his own thoughts at last, this time, somewhat understanding the real world. Though he still loves his virtual realm over any day, the real world may not be so bad. Once he gets everything fixed.

"Chihiro. . . Haqua. . . this time, I'll make things right. I'm sorry" determined to fix his mistakes and tie up any loose ends, major loose ends, especially with the ones holding the Goddesses, he grabbed his phone and started scrolling through his contact list.

* * *

Outside Keima's house, Diana gave control back to Tenri, but not without hearing a small gasp escape from the girl behind her. "D- Diana?" the shy girl gasped as what stood before her was another person, with the same hair color as her, but her wavy hair flowing down to her collar bone and upper back. Her sharp red eyes piercing through the girls' dark purple eyes and wearing the same clothes as she was.

"Tenri? Is that you?"

* * *

**Well sorry for the lag update, but hopefully you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to rate and review! :D Thank You**


End file.
